


So many questions

by Cullenviv



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, JakeandNessie, Major character death - Freeform, NESSIE CULLEN, Renesmee Cullen - Freeform, breaking dawn spoiler (?), jacob black - Freeform, slightly OOC, what if, what if Edward left, what if bella died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenviv/pseuds/Cullenviv
Summary: What if Bella had died in childbirth? What if Edward couldn’t handle Bella’s death?Renesmee has been raised by her aunt Rosalie, she has never met her parents, until someday...What if?| Major Character Death| Slightly OOC|





	So many questions

“Ness! Your breakfast!” I heard my aunt shout from downstairs.  
I fixed my hair with my hands, combing my coppery curls through my fingers, I looked at my image into the mirror, pale face and pink cheeks, grabbed the mascara and coated my lashes with it.  
A couple minutes later I was sitting at the dining table, eating eggs and beacon, almost ready to go to school.  
“Jacob’s here honey, hurry or you’ll be late” aunt Rosalie said smiling. She was a gorgeous woman, of course all vampires were incredibly beautiful, but she had that soft romantic smile and those shining blonde hair that made her the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.  
I finished my meal, then I grabbed my bag and ran out of my house, where Jacob was waiting for me leaning against his motorcycle.  
“Good morning beautiful” he gave me the brightest smile.  
I hugged him, brushing the tip of my nose against his and then kissing him softly.  
“Hi” I whispered while he hugged me, resting his hands on my lower back.  
“How about you and I, skipping school and going to te beach?” I said hoping my aunt won’t hear it.  
“No way miss, you’re gonna go to school and graduate” he shook his head and I panted “This is your senior year Ness, you’ll miss it someday”  
“There we go, the grown up man is back” I rolled my eyes.  
Jacob was 23 years old, and due to his werewolf gene he would have looked like a teenager forever, I was 7 years old, but as a young human/vampire hybrid girl, I looked, behaved and felt like a 18 years old girl. I had stopped growing, stopped changing as soon as my 7th birthday came up, and I reached my maximum growth. I also got my period, which meant I was fertile and, finally, a woman. 

“C’mon, you’re gonna be late” he said handing me the second helmet, slipping away from his position in-between me and his motorcycle.  
I grabbed it and put it over my head, securing it and jumping on the vehicle, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend’s chest.  
It took a few minutes to go from my home to my school, since I lived right outside Forks, in a gorgeous house that my grandma Esme designed for my parents when they got married. I have never met them, all I know is that my mother died in childbirth, she was a human, and my father couldn’t handle her death and left. He never came back. He was a Vampire, my aunt’s and uncle’s step-brother. Jacob said that my father loved my mother so much he couldn’t bare her death and wanted to die himself. Aunt Alice checks on him through her visions sometimes, just to make sure he’s alive. As far as we know, he is alive somewhere and not planning on coming back.  
I’ve always wondered how was he like, what did I get from him and what did I get from my mom, all I had was an old photograph of my mum’s 18th birthday, they’re both smiling and my dad’s kissing my mom’s hair. In that picture they were young and cute and looked like a normal teenage couple, just as Jacob and I.  
“I’ll pick you up and 2pm” he says after he dropped me at school.  
“I have my piano lessons with grandpa today” I reminded him.  
He nodded and I gave him a quick kiss before walking into the building, ready for my first class. 

The day passed quick and I tried to follow all my classes without distracting, finals were right around the corner and I had to focus on them and graduate, so I could finally start my life as an adult.  
I spent lunch break by myself, reading, as always, mostly because sometimes I still struggled controlling my blood lust. Talking to a human and being close to one could be dangerous, so I tried not to stay too close to anyone.

When the last bell rang, I ran out of school looking for Jacob’s figure in the middle of the crowd.  
When I finally found him, I greeted him warmly and we drove to my grandparent’s home.  
When we knocked, Carlisle came to welcome us.  
I hugged him tightly, I loved him so much.  
“Come in guys, Esme made you cookies”  
Jacob and I basically rushed into the kitchen, assaulting the cookie’s tray. They were warm and sweet, the chocolate chips melted on my tongue and the vanilla taste invaded my mouth.  
After we ate almost all the cookies, we moved to the hall, where was the piano.  
Grampa was teaching me Chopin.  
Jacob sat on the couch while I played and played again, starting over everytime I made I mistake. After an hour and a half, I finally managed to complete a whole song without making any mistakes.  
I was halfway through Beethoven’s “Fur Elise” when we heard the sound of glass falling and breaking into million pieces on the ground.  
We all got up, looking for Aunt Alice. When we reached her, she was breathing heavily, an old chinese vase destroyed on the floor.  
“Alice” Carlisle called. “What did you see?”  
She suddenly looked at me, and so did my grandpa. Jacob was right beside me, and I instinctively grabbed his arm and searched for his protection. 

A few days later, Alice and Jasper had left. It wasn’t unusual, thanks to her ability to see other people decisions and future, my aunt Alice often travelled around the world to help other clans.  
Everything was normal, I went to school, spent time with Jake, stresses about the finals, went shopping with aunt Rose.  
One day, Jacob was in a rush, so h dropped me at home, he had to meet a client (he owned a garage) with a pretty messed up high-powered motorbike he was extremely exited about, we quickly made out and then he had to leave.  
I walked alone on the walkway to my front door and opened it with my keys.  
“Aunt Rose! Uncle Emmett! I’m home!”  
I shouted running upstairs to my room. I threw my bag on the bed and laid down, exhausted. I had the hardest biology test, and even tho I was sure I gave the right answers, it was pretty hard.  
I heard a soft knock on my door.  
“Hey baby” my aunt said softly appearing on my doorstep.  
“Hey auntie, I think I nailed today’s exam”  
“That’s great honey...could you come downstairs? Your uncle and I will be waiting in the kitchen”  
I was confused. She sounded pretty serious.  
“I’ll be there in a second”  
She left, and I had the chance to change. I removed my jeans and cardigan and I put on a pair of joggers and a tank top.  
I also untied my curls, letting them spread over my shoulders.  
Then I was ready to meet my family downstairs. When I walked into the  
kitchen I surprisingly found out that my grandparents were there too.  
“Grandpa? What are you doing here?”  
Then, into the corner of the room, I noticed my aunt Alice and uncle Jasper holding hands.  
“Guys? What’s going on?” I asked. 

“Renesmee” I heard an unknown voice calling my name form behind me. When I turned around, I noticed a guy standing on the doorstep.  
He didn’t smell like a human, he was definitely a vampire, I was too used to that smell to fail recognising it.  
Those coppery hair, just like mine. His fair skin, just like mine.  
My heart started to beat faster and louder, my mouth dried immediately.  
“My name is Edward Cullen” he said, his voice was quivery, closer to a whisper, he was clearly shook by anxiety although he hid it pretty well, maintaining a calm tone and posture “I am your father”.  
It hit me more than I thought it would. Something inside me crashed. I was experimenting various emotions. I was terrified, excited, nervous and shocked, shocked mostly.  
My eyes filled with tears, and I couldn’t think straight.  
My father was standing in front of me.  
I had so many questions to ask him, I wanted to know so many things about him, about my mother, about the reason why he left.  
My aunt Rosalie ran towards me and held me while I cried.  
“Shh baby it’s okay” she tried to calm me, I was sobbing.  
“I’m sorry” I mumbled, trying to get my shit together.  
“Don’t be” my father said.  
“Well, I think we should give them some time alone, shall we?” Carlisle said, and I was both grateful and terrified.  
“We’ll be at Carlisle’s if you need us baby” uncle Emmett said.  
I nodded both terrified and excited.  
My uncle literally had to drag aunt Rosalie away, she looked at me with a worried face the whole time. She’s been like a real mother to me.  
Soon everyone was gone. It was jut the two of us, into the kitchen.  
“Why don’t we sit on the couch and just...talk?” He said, I couldn’t do anything but nod the whole time.  
We moved on the couch, sitting next to each other.  
There was an awkward silence filling the room, thick and annoying.  
He cleared his throat. “I am sorry about this, it must have been a shock to you. I just wanted to let you know that I’m not here to claim a role into your life, or to mess it up. I am aware of the time I lost and that I will never be able to make it up to you. I was just wondering if you could find a little spot for me. I’d like to be part of your life from now on”  
I was speechless. Part of me was happy, and thrilled. Part of me was mad. Part of me was scared.  
“Why now?” I asked with the lightest voice. I wasn’t even sure he heard me until he answered a few seconds later.  
“I will not lie to you, I was so full of anger and pain...I was out of control. Your mother was the love of my life and when I think about her I still can’t breathe. I needed time. And I was scared. I couldn’t do it without her...”  
A couple tears left my eyes.  
“..but now, now that I’ve seen you, I realised that I’ve made a mistake”  
He held my hand, and that touch sent shivers down my spine. An unusual warmth spread from our hands to my whole body, warming my heart.  
“You have your mother’s eyes” he finally said, smiling. I smiled too. 

A couple hours later, we were sitting on the same couch, talking. Mostly, he asked me things about my life, trying to know me better. We laughed and smiled a lot. I told him about school, about Carlisle teaching me piano, about uncle Emmett teaching me how to use my vampire powers to defend myself.  
Suddenly, we heard a motorcycle park outside the house. I got a little nervous, recognising the familiar werewolf scent.  
He knocked on the door.  
“Ness! It’s me”  
I got up from the couch, and walked to the door. I didn’t fully open it, I did slightly, so I could talk to Jacob.  
“Jake, i’m kinda busy. Could you come back later?” I asked.  
Jacob looked confused, the words he was about to pronounce died on the tip of his tongue when Edward walked towards me and fully opened the door.  
“Jacob” he said.  
My boyfriend’s face changed. He got pale, he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
“Edward” he answered.  
Jacob told me he was my mother’s best friend, of course they knew each other.  
“Can you excuse us a second? I’ll be right back” I said, dragging Jacob upstairs to my bedroom.  
He didn’t say a word yet, he was speechless.  
“Jake” I called. He looked at me.  
“I really need some time with him, can we postpone our date? I’ll make it up to you and-“  
“Is he staying?” He cut me off.  
I shut my mouth nodded.  
Jacob’s lips tightened as a frowning look appeared on his face, his jaw hardened and he clenched his fists.  
“Jake...” I whispered caressing his cheek. That relaxed him a little bit. I got closer to him and placed a hand on his chest, kissed the soft spot under his ear and then the corner of his lips.  
He sighed and kissed me. A short time after that we were back downstairs, Edward was waiting for us.  
We walked holding hands.  
Jacob and my father were now one in front of each other.  
“It’s good to see you again, Jacob” Edward said.  
“I’m glad you’re okay now” Jake replied.  
A few seconds later Edward talked again.  
“So you imprinted on my daughter” he said with a hint of annoyance showing through his tone.  
Jacob smiled “I forgot about the whole mind-reading thing, so no more secrets uh?”  
Edward smiled back. “I’m glad it’s you Jacob. And I’d like to thank you. You protected her and loved her. Keep doing that”  
Jacob looked at me, and I almost melted looking at his dark loving puppy eyes. “Always” he said.  
“Well, you two have a lot to catch up on, I’ll leave you to it” he kissed my hair and headed to the door. 

“I have so many things to ask you” I started. 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> It’s almost 3 am and I just finished this! As always, if you find any mistakes please feel free to correct me in a comment, i’ll Fix it.  
> (English’s not my mother-tongue) thank you so much for reading!
> 
> -A


End file.
